


The willing groom

by goldenboat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody really wants to marry. The only thing missing is....everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The willing groom

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me.....just playing:) Comments are love.

It’s completely Dean’s fault.

Really.

Last evening, Sammy was driving him bug eyed crazy with his “Why Dean?” and “How Dean?” and “Where Dean” and “I wanna play Dean!” and so on. He had been recently admitted to preschool and everything made his little brother curious.

Everything. 

Dean knew the surefire way of stopping hurricane Sammy. The TV. 

So he had let his baby brother watch it. Not soccer, not cartoons..not even cool movies with lots of fighting.

No Sir.

He had let Sammy watch the sissy wedding of some prince . His little brother had taken it all with wide eyed, open mouthed wonder. The lame dresses, the flowers (eeks!)…………………and the huge cake of Dean’s size.

And that’s what led to the current situation.

Dean was doing his math homework on the couch when Sammy stormed in out of nowhere and began to bounce on it.

“Hey Dean? Can I get married too?” he shrieked in his big brother’s ears .

“Stop it Sammy!” answered Dean pushing the willing groom from the vicinity of his ringing ears, “and no!”

And there it was. The puppy eyes and the tears ..complete with the lips sticking out. 

“You’re a kid Sammy! No one would want to marry you dude!” he replied helplessly.

“May be dad will?” …….another great idea from Sammy’s head.

Dean burst out into laughter. “You can’t marry dad…you dumbo!” he said in between fits of laughter.

Sammy went silent for a moment . Then he spoke up again. “Maybe Fifi will?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dean shook his head. “Come on Sammy! Why would Miss Robins let you marry her dog?”

“But I like her!” whined Sam, “We could totally live in that cool dog house and have stuff!” Miss Robins was their elderly neighbor and by far Sammy’s favorite person outside family. The reason? She baked awesome cookies (and fed them to Sam till he puked) and had the best doggy in the world.

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Its stinky in there Sammy!” he answered back, “Are you sure?”

Sammy had had it. His big brother was shooting down all his good ideas.

He really wanted to marry. That’s not a bad thing. Isn’t it? 

But try and make Dean understand. The spoilsport.

“What ‘bout Emily ?” pondered the desperate groom…

Emily sat right behind him in the class. Ok she smelled like cheese sometimes. 

And yes, she may have bitten Sammy’s finger once.

So what? She’s pretty and would look great in the wedding gown.

So Emily it is…

The train of Sammy’s inner monologue was broken by… who else? 

The one who never wanted Sammy to marry……..like ever.

The big brother and the prospective best man made a wry face. “Really Sammy? She can lift you up and throw you away with one hand!” 

Sammy looked a little sheepish. Yes…Emily may be a little chunky….that’s not a problem..really.

Try and explain that to the freckly green eyed one… the one whose name rhymed with mean?

And then Sammy took the last resort.

He dropped down on the floor and started crying at the top of his voice. “But I wannaaaaaa marry………an..and I wanna have the cake!!!!!!”

Dean sighed and got up from the couch. Walking up beside his tearful sibling ,he sat down hugged him tightly. “Come on kiddo! Please?” he whispered, caressing the rumpled hair.

Sammy paused and looked at his brother with big puppy eyes. Dean did the impossible. 

“I promise Sammy!” he found himself saying, “I’ll find someone for you!”

The teary little face broke into a huge smile as he hugged Dean back. “Pomise Deanie?”

Dean nodded. It was then he heard it.

“Hey Dean” started the little boy.

“Hmmmm Sammy?” 

He looked at Sammy and found his brother grinning madly.

At last he had the best idea of all.

This way he wouldn’t have to approach anyone…and the cake would stay in the family.

The overjoyed little groom jumped on his brother. “You can marry me Deanie!!” he shrieked. 

Dean winced and closed his eyes.

He knew it would be a long day.


End file.
